The Replacement
by Platinum Preta
Summary: It's time for Roxas' annual physical, and he's not too excited about it. Until he finds out that his physican's replacement, Dr. Axel Simonton, is hot as hell. Well...they are supposed to make you feel better...right? AkuRoku SMUT lemon yaoi oneshot


_**A/N: I'm sorry to those expecting a chapter of SHBF, but this oneshot has been threatening to slit my throat since I came back from vacation, and I had to write it down, it was such a funny idea. XD**_

_**This is a oneshot I just pulled out of my ass, not like my regular twoshots, but I hope you like it nonetheless.**_

_**Warning: Contains LEMON SMUTTY GOODNESS with Akuroku. Who doesn't like smut? Anyone? I thought so. Need I say more?**_

_**I don't own KH, blah blah blah...obviously if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions, right? Eh well. Enjoy.**_

* * *

The moment Roxas opened the doors to the doctor's office, the smell of sick that rushed to his nose was so overpowering that he almost gagged. He paused at the door to become accustomed to the uncomfortable smell before pressing onward into the drab cream and green colored room ahead. The majority of the people already sitting in the waiting room were either elderly or parents with small children, the kids playing on a bacteria's playground that consisted of toddler toys bolted down to a coffee table. A couple of them looked up at the sound of the door's chime, and upon seeing a not so very interesting looking blonde clothed in just an old pair of jeans and black and grey jacket, they turned their attention back to the toys on the coffee table. Roxas heaved an shaky sigh as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jackets, quickly scouting out a chair that looked like it belonged in a retirement home of some sort the farthest away from the other sick people around him and took a seat, the dirty cream colored leather making a very distasteful squeaking noise as he sat down to await his turn.

Roxas_ hated _going to the doctor's office.

It wasn't that he was afraid of doctors or that he hated them; he was twenty, for pete's sake. What he did hate was the crusty old people that never remembered to cover their mouths when they coughed up their nasty flem, the little children that would scream and throw a tantrum as they were being dragged into the back to get a shot, the old and extremely outdated magazines, and the small pink pamplets littered on the tables that screamed at him to accept Jesus or burn in hell for eternity. Nothing against religion in the slightest, but he found it unsettling to be reading a little piece of folded up paper telling you that you are going to die today in the doctor's office and if you don't get saved _right now_, your ass is grass.

It was time for his annual physical, and it couldn't have come in a more invconvenient time. He was working overtime at his part time job to be able to come up with rent money for his small apartment that he shared with three of his friends and attend college classes at the same time. He would have made the mark if he went to work today. But no, he had a physical, and it would cost him 40 freakin' bucks to reschedule. The only flip side he saw to this visit at all was if he asked for them, he could easily get his hands on free condoms. They always give them out for free at doctor's offices and health departments. They may not be special, but hey, they get the job done.

"Mr. Calloway?" Roxas heard his last name being called, snapping him out of the interest he had taken in the speckled ceiling and rose to his feet, his brisk pace reflecting the irritation he felt about this ordeal. Maybe if he rushed it, he could get done fast enough that he could only be late by a half hour. Being at the doctor's office was half the problem; the traffic to and from said office is a completely different story. He expected to walk right on through, but he felt the nurse that had called him lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Dr. Ienzo is on medical leave since yesterday afternoon," the nurse dressed in dark pink scrubs with a name tag pinned to her chest that read "Aerith" said to him. "He has been having gall bladder difficulties and is going to be out for several weeks."

"Do I just need to come back some other time?" Roxas asked, trying to keep the hopeful tone in his voice hidden. He crossed his fingers in his pockets and silently chanted for a recheduled appointment free of charge.

"That won't be nessesary." Aerith replied as she shook her head, closing the door that lead into the waiting room behind them. "We have another doctor that just started about a month ago, he can take care of you in Dr. Ienzo's place."

"Wonderful." Roxas muttered flatly. The nurse paid no mind to Roxas' foulness and lead him down the hallway to start 'The Ritual.' This 'ritual' was always the same at every physical; being weighed on the scale, height measured with a yard stick, eyesight being checked on a poster down the hallway, the normal little things that the nurses do to everyone before they are taken to an examination room. After this was over, Aerith sat him in an examination room and told him that the doctor would be with him shortly before closing the door and leaving him there to resign to his insanity.

As far as Roxas was concerned, the examination room was just as bad as the waiting room. The only thing you could hear was the sound of the clock ticking away. It was like a dripping faucet, chinese water torture, whatever it's called, and it drove him crazy every time. He was also forced to sit on wax paper on a cushioned table and stare at posters that showed him what his insides looked like and every single thing that could go wrong with them. Isn't it all just swell? Roxas only sighed and started reading over a poster about asthma as he waited for this unknown doctor. He wondered what he was like, if he was some wack job old guy or one of those clean and crisp fresh out of medical school noobs. Either way, he just wanted to get out.

After growing accustomed to the sound of the clock ticking, he was startled by the door opening up and jerked to sit upright, the wax paper crinkling underneath him. He turned his attention to the slightly opened door, expecting the doctor to walk right in, but he seemed to be standing on the other side of the door and talking softly so someone else, who was probably most likely the nurse. Anticipation began to build as Roxas waited for this unknown doctor to show himself, but it quickly grew into irritation as he kept talking behind the door. Why couldn't he just finish his conversation and then open the door instead of teasing him like this? He glanced up at the clock, which told him the time was currently 1:13 pm, and then cleared his throat a little too loud, and the doctor seemed to take the hint and quickly finish off the conversation.

"Sorry about that. The nurse is having difficulty printing your physical sheet." The doctor stated as he came through the doorway, and anything that Roxas had pictured this new doctor to be in his head completely flew out the window at breakneck speed. The first thing that had caught Roxas' eye was the man's bright and spiky crimson colored hair, and that alone screamed 'unprofessional,' but it only seemed to get worse as Roxas' wide blue eyes traveled downward. His eye color was almost as unnatural, a bright green color, and he had two upside down tear-shaped tattoos under each of his eyes. All else was clear cut and business, a soft blue oxford shirt and black tie and kakis beneath a lab coat, and rimless black reading glasses folded in the lone left chest pocket. From what Roxas could tell, he was very tall, and very thin. And all of this bothered him. It really, really bothered him.

Because this doctor was fucking hot.

"Oh." Was all Roxas could really find to say. Besides the fact that the doctor was on the spot sexy in terms of appearance, what else could he say to something like that? The redhead closed the door behind him with his foot, his attention directed at the file in his hand that had Roxas' name on the edge. One hand held the file open as another reached for the rimless glasses in the pocket of his coat and putting them on his face, his bright eyes darting over the file a few moments before looking up at his patient before him.

"Roxas Calloway?" The doctor said his name. Roxas only nodded, and the doctor closed the file and gave him a friendly smile and extended his hand to him.. "Alright then. I'm Dr. Axel Simonton, I'll be doing your physical today."

_Whoa, whoa, hold on a second. _Roxas' brain had to catch up with what exactly was going on at the moment.

"You are?"

"Yes, if that's okay with you. The nurse told you what was wrong with Dr. Ienzo, right?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"But what?"

"I...don't know you?"

"We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other." Dr. Simonton assured him, bringing his neglected hand back to his side as he laid the file down on the cabinet by the sink and pulled out some latex gloves out of a cardboard dispenser.

"Hmn..." Roxas grunted as he looked the doctor up and down for the second, third, fourth time while his back was turned.

"Aren't you just excited to be here?" He chuckled sarcastically as he snapped the gloves on his big hands.

"Not really." Roxas said absently. _I am a little more now, thanks to you. _When the redhead didn't reply, he looked back up to see the doctor looking at him, his catty grin giving him an 'I caught you' sort of look. Roxas balled his concealed hands into fists as he glanced up towards the clock, which still read 1:13 pm. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize. I've gotten my fair share of weird looks since I got here." The doctor opened a drawer to take out a stethoscope to hang around his neck and then reached for a wooden 'popsicle stick' and stick it in his front pocket. "But don't let my looks fool you, I'm good at what I do."

_In more ways then one, I'm sure_, Roxas thought to himself. Almost instantly, his gaze shifted to the doctor's hands. He looked to the right, then left...no, he wasn't married. He didn't know whether to be happy about that or not. His eyes slowly traveled down, down, down...shit, he was completely sheilded from Roxas by that god damned lab coat he was wearing. As he let out a huff of frustration through his nose, he realized what he was doing. He was definately checking out his doctor, and it was definately a no-no.

"Could you please take off your jacket?" The doctor's voice rang in his ears, making him snap out of his little daze.

"Huh?" Roxas blinked, having realized that Dr. Simonton had moved from the counter to some contraption that was attatched to the wall beside the cushioned examination table, holding the wrap for a blood pressure test in his right hand as he gave the gawking patient a peculiar look. His small red brow was arched slightly, his mesmerizing green eyes looking upon him in questioningly teasing way as an amused smile crossed his thin lips. God, he looked so hot.

"I'd like to get this physical started, if you'd take your jacket off, please." Dr. Simonton said coyly. Roxas grumbled to himself as he stripped his jacket away, setting it down beside him to reveal a black Pink Floyd band tee that was hiding underneath. Roxas sucked in his breath as the redheaded doctor came closer to him, feeling like a giddy fangirl as the doctor's large hands brushed upon his tan skin to wrap the black itchy fabric around his arm. This was almost worth missing work today!

_Calm down, man, _Roxas scolded himself as he realized his leg was starting to bounce slightly, as it always did whenever he was excited. The doctor caught sight of this and paused with his hand poised upon the bulb of the instrument.

"I can get that checked out, you know." He teased.

"No no, it's fine." Roxas assured him, feeling his cheeks flush from embarassment. _If I keep this up, I'm going to get too excited... it's not all my fault, I mean, come on, this guy is gorgeous! _He recoiled slightly as the cold metal from the stethocope touched skin on the inner part of his arm where his elbow was located, the redhead's long fingers holding it in place. The sounds of puffing air began to fill the room as Dr. Axel Simonton squeezed the bulb, the counter on the blood pressure machine rising steadily. It constricted Roxas' arm uncomfortably, and then finally grew lax.

"Hm..." The doctor hummed as he looked at the counter. "You're blood pressure's a little bit on the high side."

_No kidding, _Roxas wanted to make the snide remark, but he quickly caught himself. He looked over to see Dr. Simonton scritching away at his physical sheet, his rimless black glasses sitting on his nose yet again. Roxas watched his eyes dart about the page, his gloved fingers guiding the pen over the bright pink piece of paper. He looked so young, but so serious at the same time.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Roxas asked as Dr. Simonton went to put the wrap back on the wall, plucking the stethoscope out of his ears.

"Ask away."

"How old are you?" The question made the doctor look over his shoulder with a peculiar expression, his eyes quickly glancing about Roxas' form before flashing a grin that spoke on several levels, one that looked both genuine, sly, and sensual all at once.

"Why do you ask?" The doctor asked in an equally amused tone that reflected his smile upon his face. Roxas' cheeks grew three shades darker as he glanced away, feeling an all too familiar heat beginning to burn in the pit of his stomach from the way Dr. Simonton had looked at him.

"Um...I dunno...just curious..."

"I'm twenty seven." He replied simply before indicating a motion for Roxas to lift his shirt. "Now pull up your shirt."

"I don't give free shows." Roxas replied cattily, his eyes growing wide and his jaw dropping as what he had just said registered in his head. Good pick up line? Yes. Bad time to use said pick up line? _Very. _He expected the doctor to tell him how rude and disgusting his remark was, but he was surprised when Dr. Simonton actually laughed instead, his bright eyes flickering with mischeif for a breif second.

"I'd be willing to pay if I wasn't on the clock." Dr. Simonton chuckled after his sleasy remark, his words making Roxas' face turn eight shades darker as he clasped a hand over his mouth. No. Freakin'. Way. The blonde dared to glance at the redhead, his eyes asking 'are you really serious', to which the doctor only shrugged as he made the gesture again. "Come on now, lift it up." Roxas hesitated a moment before doing so, lifting his Pink Floyd shirt up to tuck it up right under his chin, knowing (at least for the most part) what Dr. Simonton was planning to do. Placing the buds back into his ears, he pressed the end of the instrument to the left side of Roxas' chest, making the blonde hiss softly and wince as the cold metal touched his slightly heated skin.

"Cold?" Dr. Simonton asked casually.

"Mhm." Roxas grunted, knowing that nodding would make him lose his grip on his shirt. The redhead pulled the stethoscope away from his chest, pulling it out of his ears and brought it to his lips, letting a warm breath wash over the metal end and condense upon it's reflective surface. Roxas watched greedily, and nearly died when the doctor did something very peculiar, unsure if he was just doing it for show or if he was completely serious. For just a second, his tongue darted between his taut lips and flicked upon the stethoscope before dissapearing into the warm cavern of his mouth. Putting the device back into his ears, he pressed it upon Roxas' chest once more, the metal end significantly warmer.

He would move around on Roxas' chest every few moments, a little to the right, left, down a little, as he listened to the blonde's heartbeat. Roxas tried to keep his breathing steady as he tried to shake the prickling feeling in his pelvic area from the beginning feelings of arousal, his mind still stuck on the doctor's little tongue display.

"Breathe in," Dr. Simonton ordered, and Roxas obeyed, taking in a deep breath. "Now breathe out." Roxas let out a shaky breath, but it must not have concerned the redhead too much. He made him repeat this twice, his stethoscope still moving about his chest slightly. "Now in..." Roxas took a breath through his nose, but he let it all out at once in a gasp as the warm metal of the end of the stethoscope pressed directly on top of one of his nipples. His cobalt eyes shot directly to Dr. Simonton for some kind of explanation, but the doctor wasn't even looking at him, but at his chest, bringing his free hand up to slowly pull the buds of the instrument out of his ears. Roxas opened his mouth to speak but instead took a sharp intake of air as Dr. Simonton's fingers guided the end in small circles. Roxas' legs clenched together as he gripped his shirt tightly, his muscles seizing from the contact and making it impossible to react at all.

"Very good." The doctor mused with a grin as he pulled away from the flustered blonde. He then turned his back to approach the counter again to retrieve something from one of the drawers. When Roxas could finally feel his fingers again, he let his shirt fall back into place, his hands almost shaking as they rested back in his lap, carefully folding over the front of his pants casually to hide his slight arousal. Was this really happening...?

This weird game of teasing continued for the rest of the session. When Dr. Simonton checked his ears, Roxas felt him lean in close and flick his tongue over his earlobe, making his breath hitch as Dr. Simonton grazed his teeth across it ever so slightly before pulling away abruptly and pretending it never happened. Then when he inspected Roxas' birthmark on his back on his left shoulder to be sure it wasn't looking malicious, his gloved fingers grazed down Roxas' spine so tantalizingly slow that it made Roxas squirm and bite his lip to refrain from groaning as his long digits ghosted over a particularly sensitive area at the small of his back, making his back arch reflexively. As the physical progressed, Roxas was becoming more aroused with each touch, each brush of skin, and he couldn't find any words to say at all because all of this was just so surreal, he just took it silently, wondering just how far things were going to go, if at all, or if this was all in his head and every teasing touch was just a figment of his imagination. The contact was so breif, it was very possible. Yet every time he looked at the doctor's face, he knew that Dr. Simonton knew what he was doing to him. His eyes were playful and mischevous, always that smug smile on his face whenever they locked eyes, even if it was just for a moment. Roxas' mind was starting to reel, he didn't know if he could stand all of this torture.

"Alright then, Roxas, we're almost finished here." Dr. Simonton said as he threw away the freshly used popsicle stick to check Roxas' throat. Roxas groaned internally as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, still trying to hide his now very obvious erection tenting in his pants at the moment.

"Really?" Roxas said, hoping he didn't sound as dissapointed as he felt. If this hot doctor was going to be like this, couldn't he at least offer him some kind of releif?

"Yes, just one last thing." Dr. Simonton pulled off his gloves and deposited them into the waste bin before grabbing new ones. "You need to have a prostate exam." His words hit Roxas like a sack of bricks to the face.

"Wh-what?" Roxas squeaked nervously. Was he serious? This fine doctor was going to stick his fingers all up in his business... it was then Roxas realized he had another problem. He had a boner that was going to be completely obvious once he pulled his pants down, and Dr. Sim...whatever was going to see it, without a doubt. Roxas' face grew beet red as he squeezed his hands that rested in his lap.

"I'm sure you've had one done in the past. It'll be fine." Dr. Simonton chuckled as he snapped on his last glove and began to apply a clear lubricant to his fingers before casting the blonde a wary look. "Are you uncomfortable with me preforming the exam? I could get a female nurse to do it, if that would make you more comfortable."

"How is a chick with her fingers shoved up my ass going to make me any more comfortable?" Roxas asked almost spitefully.

"I was just offering. Either way, you can't leave until you have it done."

"Fine, whatever, just don't play any games this time, okay?"

"What games?" The doctor asked innocently, a look of confusion in his eyes through his rimless glasses. Roxas clenched his teeth as he felt embarassment start to overpower his aroused state.

"You just...you keep touching...ugh, nevermind." Roxas threw up his hands in defeat for a split second, remembering his little problem and his hands shot right back down into his lap. The look of confusion on Dr. Simonton's face suddenly shifted into a devilish sneer.

"You never complained." Dr. Simonton mused, and before Roxas could say anything in protest, the grin quickly shifted away into a small frown of annoyance almost as fast as it had come. "Now come on, I have other patients that need my attention."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Roxas grumbled under his breath as he rose to his feet in front of the cushioned table. Either this guy had a serious case of multi-personality disorder, or this was definately not going to end the same way his doctor visits ends with his regular doctor, Dr. Ienzo. Roxas would honestly be all for it if he wasn't playing these mind games with him, making him question if any of his moves on him were actually real or not, and get excited on several levels. Maybe this was some kind of sick game he liked to play with some of his patients. _And today was just my lucky day. _

Roxas turned away from the redhead to face the examination table, his back turned to him as he started to undo his pants. His nervousness made his hands shake, and he had a difficult time with the button, it taking a little longer than usual to unbutton it and let his pants fall to the floor at his ankles. He didn't dare look over his shoulder to see if the doctor was looking as he pulled down his boxers swiftly, his hands retreating to his front as to try to hide his hardened cock from Dr. Simonton's view as much as possible. He was completely embarassed, but there was something about the forbidden-ness of it all that just excited him further, restraining the urge to touch himself to releive the tension he felt in his body.

There was no warning at all when Dr. Simonton's spider-like fingers pierced his entrance, the abruptness of it all and the friction of the latex gloves when his muscles clenched made his mouth open in a silent cry. Much to his dismay, instead of the doctor's fingers working directly towards the desired spot in a usual look away exam like this, his fingers stayed still, making Roxas' member twitch as sparks of pleasure danced down his spine. The blonde bit his bottom lip fiercely to restrain a whimper, wanting Dr. Simonton to move, to do _something _instead of torturing him. Roxas kept trying to console himself in his head to remain calm until this was all over so he could briskly run to the nearest bathroom and relieve his burning ache.

"Oh, you liked that?" The redhead chuckled sinisterly, making Roxas' eyes grow wide. He still couldn't bring himself to look over his shoulder to look at the doctor, but his lack of response didn't deterr him in the slightest. His gloved fingertips began to rub the inside of his tight walls, making Roxas shutter noticeably. When he began to pump his lubricated fingers in and out of his patient's entrance, Roxas couldn't stand it anymore, his member was screaming to be touched. He let the pad of his thumb brush against the head ever so slightly, and his nerves exploded in pleasure. The temptation to continue was too much to resist, and he began to let his fingertips drift down his shaft, making him gasp audibly. This had to be a dream, it was the only explanation for any of this. No doctor is allowed to be that sexy and tease their patients like this in real life. With this conclusion drawn in his mind, the blonde allowed himself to lose his grip on his worries and insecurities and just try to enjoy it.

"Let's see..." Dr. Simonton said in a pondering tone as he started to scizzor his patient, the contortion of pain and pleasure along with Roxas' light stroking of his member making his knees grow weak. The redhead was obviously toying with him while he 'searched for' his prostate, because every doctor was supposed to know where it is, right? Roxas' hand began to curl around his rock hard member, squeezing it gently as he whimpered. "Ah, there it is." As Dr. Simonton's fingers curled inside of him to press down on his prostate roughly, Roxas let out a full out moan as he squeezed himself again with one hand, the other shooting outwards to grasp the examination table so he wouldn't loose his balance as his vision became frayed at the edges. His whole body trembled until the doctor's fingers grew lax, Roxas' breathing having become heavy with his hand starting to slowly pump his cock. Dr. Simonton must have seen this, because he pressed into Roxas' prostate again, drawing small circles with his two fingers that were embedded inside him over the sweet bundle of nerves and milking another moan from the patient.

"Does that feel good?" Dr. Simonton whispered huskily into Roxas' ear as he toyed with the blonde's little switch inside of him, waiting for him to become relaxed before pressing into his prostate again, utter ecstacy taking over his small body, his back arching, his muscles tightening around the redhead's fingers, mewls of pleasure escaping his pouting lips. He was working his patient like a marionette. Roxas soon felt his scrotum become tight, feeling his climax coming on quickly, and began to rub himself faster. As soon as the redhead caught wind of this, he withdrew his fingers from Roxas, making the blonde let out an irritated groan. He just needed him to press it _one more time_...

Roxas suddenly felt Dr. Simonton's hands on his hips and spun him around until he was facing the taller male, his face immediately turning red as he looked up at him sheepishly. Dr. Simonton had taken off his glasses at some point in time while he was turned around, his slick fingers still clamped at his hips as his green eyes took in the sight before him, relishing the sight of the aroused blonde before him. He took a step forward, making Roxas take a step backwards, his back now pressed up against the table. Latex hands reached down to grab Roxas' trembling hands that had ceased their action and pushed them away, his right hand pinching the head of the erection as the other snaked behind his neck, leaving a slight trail of lubrication on the hairs on Roxas' neck.

The smaller male hissed as his orgam was being painfully stalled, the large bubble in his stomach being forced to hold back. This pissed him off a great deal. He glared up at Dr. Simonton, who only gave him that same lustfully devious grin that he had seen pop up every now and then during the course of their encounter.

"The fuck was that for?" Roxas said grumpily.

"What, I'm not allowed to have some fun, too?" The doctor purred suggestively, sticking his knee between Roxas' legs and letting his upper thigh grind against Roxas' length, elicting a whine from the patient before him.

"I thought your job was supposed to make the patient feel better, _Doctor_." Roxas said as the shivers that rocked his body at the leg's contact began to subside.

"Believe me, I plan to do just that." The redhead's grin grew wider as he leaned in closer, their lips only inches apart as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "And I'd prefer you called me by my first name, because 'Dr. Simonton' is going to be pretty tough to cry out when I have you writhing beneath me, blondie."

"Bite me." Roxas said in a seething tone, tired of all the talking, and their lips crashed together in lustful tangle of passion. The doctor, who he was instructed to call Axel, took Roxas on his word and bit down on the younger male's lower lip and tugged upon it, but Roxas reached up with his hands and embedded his fingers in his wild red mane and pulled him closer, making their lips touch once again. Axel's grip on Roxas' cock loosened, the hand beginning to drift up the blonde's shirt, feeling his heated skin through the latex. Axel's tongue dived into the crevice of Roxas' mouth, to which he was all too eager to return the gesture, their tongues lashing and wrestling with one another hungrily. As Axel's fingers toyed with his patient's nipples, Roxas' hands went to the doctor's neck, his busy fingers trying to work the black tie around his neck off of him, but he was met with no success.

"What the heck did you do to this thing, superglue it together?" Roxas growled in annoyance as he pulled away from Axel for a breath, tugging at the tie roughly.

"Hold on a minute, you're going to choke me to death before we even start." Axel heaved as he tried to catch his breath as the tie tightened around his neck, pushing Roxas' hands away and was able to take the tie off in one peace, and quickly did so with his shirt as well to prevent it from being ripped open by a very impatient Roxas. Once the last button was unsnapped, Roxas was on him again, tongues intertwined as his fingers explored the doctor's chest greedily. Axel pulled his hand out from under Roxas' shirt and pushed him back until he was laying back on the examination table, their lips parting breifly for a breath.

Before Roxas could go for another kiss, Axel began to work the blonde's neck, kissing and licking gently at first before quickly transitioning to clenching Roxas' flesh in his teeth and sucking upon the succulent skin. Roxas let out a moan as his hands traveled downwards, unbuttoning the doctor's pants with clumsy fingers. As the draft of the cool air hit Axel's legs, he pressed himself down upon his patient, and Roxas could feel the redhead's hard cock through the thin fabric of his boxers. Roxas gave another whine as he bucked his hips upwards as Axel draped his tongue over the smaller male's collarbone, yearning for his release that had been denied earlier.

"What is it, Roxas?" Axel purred against his collarbone, his hands drifting downwards to grasp Roxas' hips and keep them steady as the doctor began to slowly grind into him, Roxas' eyes dialating as his hips tried to jerk against him, but he soon found his movements to be restrained. Axel's hot tongue dragged up his neck, stopping just below his earlobe.

"P-please..." Roxas said in a partial whimper, his hands reaching up to grasp Axel's shoulders tightly.

"I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong." Axel murmured hotly. "What do you want?"

"Y-you know..."

"_Roxas_..." Axel moaned his name into his ear in the dirtiest, sexiest voice Roxas had ever heard in his entire life. Just the way it rolled off of Axel's tongue made him want to orgasm right then.

"Don't do that." Roxas tried to turn his head away, but Axel's lips followed him, still pressed upon his ear.

"_Please, Roxas_..."

"God dammit, finish what you started, asshole!" The blonde spat, but he immediately regretted it as Axel ceased his grinding and took Roxas' screaming member into his hand firmly, his thumb circling the head of his erection that was very wet with pre-cum, quickly silencing the sexually frustrated Roxas after a squeaking moan.

"Never tell a doctor how to do his job." Axel sneered above him, his thumb flicking across the slit and making Roxas shake violently, his eyes clenching shut tightly from the shockwave of pleasure.

"Just...do something...please..." Roxas whined, unable to put up a fight any longer. He let his head fall back onto the table, his body relaxing, all except for his erection that Axel worked like a professional with his hands. Roxas kept his eyes shut, just trying to focus on the shocks that were ripping his body. It was when he felt a wet muscle trace the vein of his shaft that he almost exploded, Axel quickly taking his cock into the depths of his mouth. Fingers clenched at messy red hair, moans and cries of felicity poured from Roxas' lips as the suction against his member provided delicious friction, the doctor's tongue massaging the sensitive underside all the while.

At last, he felt his insides clench, his orgasm just on the horizon. Axel could judge how close Roxas was because his moans would get louder and louder the closer he was. When Roxas opened his eyes at last to take one last look downwards, the sight of Axel's lust-filled eyes locked on his and his mouth poised for receiving his seed was enough to send him over the edge. With a wanton cry of Axel's name, Roxas came into Axel's mouth, and it was then that Roxas finally heard the doctor give a sexy groan, shaking his body to the core as he lapped at Roxas' now spent member greedilyy with his tongue. Roxas let his head fall back once again, his breathing shallow and a light sweat upon his brow as he looked over at the clock on the wall to check the time.

_It's...still 1:13? _Roxas thought to himself, his eyes widening in surprise. _But how can that be...?_ Roxas quickly sat up, startled by the clock's inaccuracy, but it only got even weirder that when he looked up, Axel was gone. And, his pants somehow magically made it back onto his body.

What just happened here?

He took another look at the clock, which still said 1:13, and when he looked towards the door, he could tell that it was opened, just like it had been before with someone standing behind it and talking to someone else on the other side, just like right before Axel had walked in.

_It was all...a daydream? _Roxas questioned himself, still in disbeleif over it all. He looked down at his pants...yeah, he was definately hard. At least that much was real. But this meant that the extremely sexy Dr. Axel Simonton wasn't even real, just a figment of an extremely bored and horny twenty year old's mind. Not all hope was lost, though! His eyes shot back up to the door, who still concealed his real doctor from view. Maybe, just maybe, his daydream had been a premonition of what was to come! Roxas felt a grin spread on his face, containing a squeal of excitement as the replacement doctor began to open the door farther to reveal himself in full light. _Please please please let it be...!_

Roxas' smile made a nosedive into a disgusted frown, and his erection seemed to almost immediately flop over lifeless at the first look at his real doctor, his sexual fantasy of being sucked off by an extremely gorgeous doctor in the doctor's office crashing and burning in flames of dissapointment. His real doctor was old and crusty looking and a face so sunken in that it scared Roxas. He had lifeless, long blonde hair that hung at his shoulders and one of his eyes was predominantly bigger than the other, giving him a permanent stink eye as he looked upon his highly disgusted patient. In short, this guy looked like the old man that did Six Flags commercials with an ugly blonde wig.

"Hmmm, yes, you are Roxas Calloway?" The old man asked in a voice that was the equivalent to squealing tires and nails on a chalkboard. Roxas could only nod out of...amazement and shock. "I am Dr. Vexen, I will be giving you your physical in Dr. Ienzo's place."

_He is definately not sticking his nasty fingers up my ass if he payed me._

* * *

_**EWWWWWW.**_

_**Didn't see that coming, didja XP**_

_**Reviews are loved like candy. Tell me how good it was, how bad, how you hate the ending, I don't care, just revieww :D But I'd like to take this moment where my normal readers are ready to bash me over the head to say that...I am going to make a third installment to my Playhouse series for sure. How long it will take, I don't know, because I'm really into SHBF right now, but just know it's coming. Eventually. You're welcome.**_


End file.
